nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Demonopolization and deregulation of the economy and everything in Lovia Currently Air Lovia serves everywhere. Why can't Air Line? Walker Inc. needs to realize they aren't going to be having a full-out monopoly anymore! -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I strongly oppose Air Line (EXTREMELY -- for the reasons I pointed out on another page. It just sucks), but perhaps we could nationalize Air Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :As long as Goyou can get at least 30% share then yes, because it is so frustrating to even do anything on here. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Here's a plan: Government-40%, Goyou-40%, Other-20% Sorry about the frustration. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Done. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 23:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark When I first got here I used the Wikia skin, and this wiki doesn't have a wordmark. I'd like to present to you a wordmark I made: Please vote on if you want to use it or not. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 20:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I prefer this one. The one with no plain text that is below, that is. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead. Please, just put one on, plainly "Wikination" is a bore. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::None of the admins know how to (they all use the Monobook/old skin), so I contacted Wikia about it a couple hours ago. Hopefully, it will be done soon. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Wikia is real strict about community agreement. It should've worked at Wiki-wordmark.png... --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 19:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Done by Merrystar. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 02:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Air Lovia I'd like to bring this issue to Congress/Parliment. Air Lovia is formally requesting the ability as the national airline of Lovia. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :If by national airline you mean state-run provider of transportation services, I'm in! Even though any piece of legislation concerning this matter must also enshrine the relations between the national airline and commercial services. 05:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I would like to oppose your former comment on deregulation - Lovian government has the duty to provide key services to its people. (Though you could argue if organizing airlifts is one of them). 05:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Air Lovia is happy to be subsidized (subsidies) and be treated as a national airline. Thank you, 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hello?! --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) We can bring it before Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Archiving or censorship? You may just have archived a little bit too much. Could you keep last week's topics that may not have been closed properly? For example, Jeff's rant on how Lovia sucked resulted in an interesting discussion we should try to keep. Imagine how bad it would look to him otherwise - he writes a critical post on how bad we are and it's archived right away. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I usually only keep the latest posts, but by moving this from the Pub Talk to the Pub Forum the issue is solved, not? 06:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hehe... now I get it. I thought you were just removing my comments, lol. Yeah, this is one solution, or you could do as I suggested and place back one or two of the topics that were still getting (some) attention. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm a badass commie censor. People can just start a new topic, like crazy rant on how Lovia sucks (2). 06:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Stephen Headlands region name. Alright, I know that this is the geography name, but could we name it for its culture? Most of the areas population comes from areas in America such as Kentucky, Indiana, Iowa and Nebraska. With being formerly part of the former state of Sylvania (now being overan by Oceana), I propose the name of Transylvania, which would be more tied with the Kentucky colony. Anyone got some ideas? Richard Creed 05:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) We could even make the main ethnicity be Romanians from Transylvania. Richard Creed 05:06, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No, Stephen Headlands should remain, we are no bolshevik guys renaming every single town we encounter. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) What? I don't want to be called a Stephen Headlander. This a developing culture which currently I'm trying to form. Richard Creed 05:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You ain't gonna do any good by renaming old names and dividing the country further. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hypocrite much? I'm keeping my lands with Lovia and are extremely pro-Lovian and are staying with Kings inside the union. Richard Creed 10:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :You sound like a true patriot. Although I am very sure Yuri would object you making your own little land within his state of Kings. Like Oos is mr. Oceana, Yuri is mr. Kings. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:34, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::If he objects, I'll have to be the last bastion of Lovia, or Transylvania will have to figure something out. Richard Creed 10:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::You can always become a great anti-rebel, like "the last true Lovian patriot" and face us on the battlefield. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you would just leave our lands alone we woulden't have to engage in combat. If you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone. Richard Creed 10:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :As long as the civil war remains a mess, Kings is all I care about. Though, renaming everything would be a pitty in my eyes. 10:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :There is nothing TOO rename. This is a Lovian area, not a rebel alliance thats going to rename to Oceana names. I just don't want to be called a Stephen Headlander. We are haning on to our former Sylvanian state name, Tran-Sylvania Richard Creed 10:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Just mention both namings and make them substitutes for each other. There is no harm in that, right? 11:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::No offense but Tran-Sylvania and Transylvania both are not very good names due to their unoriginality. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I personally like it and it fits with formly being with Sylvania. But, I'll take ideas for names. Richard Creed 01:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know. Perhaps a latin root like Sylvania has, but with the root for farm or to farm? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::::Agricola, is the base for a name related to farming. Agricola. Agris is 'feilds'. Richard Creed 01:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Just saying Just to keep people in the loop,fantasy micronation wiki is still up and running. So please join if you can. Thanks. =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The future of Lovia It recently occurred to me that Oslobodenia and other, similar rebel factions might be serious about overthrowing Lovia. How would they go about that? Are we really going to let that happen or are we actually going to win, at some point. I know that Oslobodenia plans to launch a large-scale finalé in November, but I've seen any serious comments on the articles talk page, which frightens me. What I mean to ask is, will there be a large scale revolution in Lovia in the aftermath of this civil war, or will the government emerge victorious? Was the war started in order to depose inactive users from the government, or just to boost activity? I'd really like a heads up, 'cause if I picked the wrong side, I might be in some trouble once a decisive victory has been achieved by either of the sides... Also, as a new member of congress, I would like to propose a new idea on the First Chamber, once the war has ended of course (and then only if the Lovian government succeeds). I don't want to spoil this for you, but I think that it is a good idea to inform the general community that I will be recapping our earlier decision on not harbouring our own military. I won't bring up the points in my argument on this forum, now either. I just think that you all should reevaluate your decision. Cheers, --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 16:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Eventually Oslobodenia will lose in a week-ish, maybe more, but it is to boost activity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) BTW all those guns and stuff were not supposed to be here: see the Firearms Act in the Federal Law. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I just made the page for fun, intending it to be a really small thing, but then it just escalated. --Semyon 17:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, Semyon... escalation almost seems like an understatement in this context! TimeMaster, you are right, those firearms aren't supposed to be here. But then again, the murder, theft and kidnappings aren't supposed to be happening either. Fact is: they are happening, whether you like it or not. Now it's up to you to enforce the law and put these things to an end, if you so desire. Which isn't an easy task, but not an impossible one. The glorious First Consul of Rome 21:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Laws get broken, and people die in wars. If you want to win, you've got to understand that. Besides, it's only the civilians that aren't supposed to have guns. I know that you all really want to crackdown on illegal gun activity, but this wiki describes the events going on in Lovia, it isn't a police database. :::Let's say that an article suggests than an individual possesses an illegal firearm. Unless the police have any direct way of knowing, then they have no basis for the accusal. The wiki's for fun and realism, and I wouldn't say that it is wise to break the fourth wall in Lovia's case. Once the cops see it, all civilians will be dealt with. Accusing users of illegal activity blurs the fine line between the wiki and the nation, and takes away a bit of the fun. No harm can actually come to the wiki either way, so in my opinion, you guys could all lighten-up a bit.--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 14:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Trial I am going to be put to trial I suppose for my involvement in the war. Lovia has a court and law but will we just discuss the content and outcome of the trial? Or will the judge really sentence me? Also, will I be placed in jail fictionally or do I risk being blocked? Aged youngman 11:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, you won't get blocked. Nobody will. We had that happen in the past but to do that would be the stupidest decision ever. I have faith in whoever will serve as judge on the trial will not make such a mistake. That being said, Lovian trials are typically done pretty seriously and professionally. The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly... IC Dae-su might be sent to the penitentiary, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for clearing this out to me. I will defend myself honorably, the judge better prepares well! Aged youngman 14:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can be a lawyer for you. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think I need one. I want defend myself, but you could be my legal counselor. Do you have any knowledge of the law? Aged youngman 14:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Persuasion is my specialty. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Great, you can be my first legal advisor. But I will take a second one so that I can compare visions. Aged youngman 14:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I will support you on that one. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Howdy peeps! Hi there! How are you all doing? I'm just passing by (I'm changing all my passwords, including my Wikia account, that's why). I can see it's pretty rough around here, huh? Fighting the good old wars? Well, I hope it's pretty damn good fun, cause it sure looks like shit #maps: some of those maps look really great, though! Naranja on those. I really like them . Greets, 16:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) What is your morale for leaving Wikination, if it's beloved to you? :/ Maybe you should just pass by more often. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Wikination was practically an addication and an obsession. Addicted to constantly watching everything, obsessed with the political game, etc. It was no good for me. At one point, it occurred to me that the best way to stop this unhealthy practise, was to quit all my activities in Lovia. It was a hard decision, but a necessary one. By severing all bonds of affection with this wonderful creature, I could finally leave without remorse. That's my "morale." 06:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll translate: we're all a bunch of junks getting high on our own phantasy. Dimi came to pay us a visit at the loony bin to hand in his key. 08:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::That's about it 11:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::It is addictive, yes. Sometimes it's better to quit cold turkey, which is what I've been trying lately. Every once in a while, I still need a shot. The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:49, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Can't agree any more with the First Consul of Rome (the glorious one) Il Duce Octavian 11:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gods, what happened here? Is there like an ongoing war? I mean, are people on speaking terms here? 18:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well... there's a civil war, you can find the page here: Lovian Civil War. There were rebellions in Seven and Kings, which have been put down, and Oceana, which is still hanging on in exile in the archipelago just west of Hurbanova. Welcome back. And yes... people are on speaking terms. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Recreate Overbanken I petition and propose to undelete Overbanken Why? Simple, we need it, and we don't have to start over. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 21:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Overbanken was a redirect, it had no page contents. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Harvian Islands Just looking over the Harvian website. Apart from being a hard-core conservative dictatorship, it was actually quite a nice idea. :P --Semyon 15:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Agreed =] I too look back at old deserted wikias Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This wiki is English... I understand some people from Wikistad are bilingual, but please, Wikination is an English wiki, not a Dutch wiki. Since I am not an MOTC, I cannot put this in the first chamber so I will propose this and hopefully let some other MOTC re-propose this. ; : What do I want achieved? * People, speak Dutch on Wikistad. It's that simple. (Unless it's someone who needs to do emergency stuff on here that doesn't know English.) * Imagine if I spoke Chinese to this other community of people. I could plan to take this wiki over. LITERALLY. Hopefully that was persuasive enough. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 23:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually any citizen can propose any thing in the first chamber and you would be the only one talking in chinese no one would understand you. SO YOUR NOT REALLY PERSUASIVE. LITERALLY! Hopefully this answered your question> Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL, are you nine or something? (Don't act so immature...) I'm saying imagine I have a group of Chinese-speaking friends and we plot to annex and destroy Wikination. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 01:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Then when they start changing things into chinese they are reverted and warned. 2nd time, banned. Easy as cake. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Same with Dutch (even in talk pages) hopefully. WOW JEFF YOUR DUMB!!! IF I'M NINE YOUR A SPERM! Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Guys, please be nice. I think Jeffwang exaggerates a bit but he has a valid point. It is not very 'nice' to be cut of from what is in essence public communication. Living in a country with three official languages and notable communities from the MENA I know how frustrating the language issue can be. Everyone should at least try to use English, even on personal talk pages. @Jeffwang: I speak Dutch so if you need a translation I'll hapily supply one. 06:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow, this is fierce. Really badass to call each other such names. @yuri: what language do mena people speak? Menanese? Aged youngman 08:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC)